


Kältewelle

by janiceyc



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 1900s, Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Wilderness Survival
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceyc/pseuds/janiceyc
Summary: A story of surviving.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kältewelle

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是大家最喜欢的2919而且我没有犯阴间病！

一

“下这只。”马克·乔达诺一边在狗场簿记上下注，一边转头和旁边的年轻人说话。“已经快十一月了，马蒂。别追了，听印第安人说，这德国佬要进山。你知道你这时候进山追他有什么后果吗？万一发生雪崩或者下了大雪封山，你有很大可能性直接交代在那儿。你下注不？”

他旁边的年轻人长着一头乱七八糟的棕色卷毛，看起来桀骜不驯，眼睛里满是焦躁和急切。这年轻人—或者说，马修·特卡丘克正盯着下面的围栏里的两条狗，一条是大的可怕的、几乎像狼一样的雪橇犬，另一条则是一条同样大的可怕，但是明显看起来比较和气的圣伯纳犬。“不下，这赔率太低，没什么意思。我得抓到那德国佬。那家伙虽说自称探险家，我可听说他是个文物走私贩子，我敢打赌，抓住这家伙一定能榨出来不少油水。我他妈的从来到卡尔加里，就一直挣那点儿当西北骑警的死工资。我这捞一把的机会不抓住，以后可不知道什么时候会再有。”

“你们美国佬怎么都这样，”乔达诺笑了笑，摸了一把自己的大光头，“但是我可跟你说，小伙子。我听说他在省城有认识的人的，抓住他说不定会有人保他，你就捞不到钱喽。”

“埃德蒙顿有认识的人又关我屁事，”马蒂反驳，“就算是有认识的人，咱们先抓住立案，肯定能揪出他的毛病来。他要是不想被指控，就得老老实实给我们掏钱。我们就把他关在这儿，看他会不会破财消灾？”他灌了一口酒，“我他妈的真后悔，没早生几年，赶上淘金热那会儿。现在这一点油水都没有，要放在那时候，坐地设个卡子就能收钱。再说这是十月又不是十二月，能有什么大事？”

马蒂隔天就进了山。他带好干粮和枪就骑着马直奔豪斯峰山脚下，此时落基山下刚刚下了第一场雪。山脚下的印第安人聚落支起了画有鲜艳花纹的白色帐篷，远处的湖面还未完全结冰，处于暗沉的云杉环抱之下，湖水青碧如天。他从印第安人那儿打听到那个德国佬—莱昂·德莱塞特尔—租了雪橇和几只狗，已经进山去了。

“兄弟，那个德国佬发疯，你可别发疯。这会儿进山去不怎么安全，尤其是豪斯峰。”印第安人劝告他，“不过那个德国佬真是阔的很。”马蒂没理他，直接进山去了。

太阳挂在天际，几乎被苍茫的雾和水汽遮掩。四下安静的很，地上还留着新鲜的雪橇辙印，看来那个德国佬没有走非常久。马蒂仰头向上看，山上终年不化的积雪如同新娘的面纱。他沿着印迹一直向上走，看到上面的坡上站着几只雪橇犬，拉着人的行李。这坡马很难爬上去，他下了马，带好枪和简单的行李，手脚并用向上爬。雪橇犬们看到人，对他低吼，他没管它们，直接追踪着人留下来的脚印。这把他运气真是不错。

脚印到一个山洞处停下了，他掏出枪，尽量让自己不发出任何声音。他听见有人在敲石头，往山洞里摸进去，看到了那个人影。这人身材看起来和他自己差不多高，深色头发—符合印第安人们对他的目标的描述。这人正在专心致志地敲石头。要是正面打未必完全能占上风，而且得抓活的，不要开枪，他想。马蒂拿枪托使劲地向那个德国佬砸去，但是他没有成功打晕这家伙，不过已经足够压制他了。德国佬试图去掏枪，但是已经来不及了。他拿膝盖顶住德国佬，用尽力气拉住他的胳膊，给他戴上了手铐。

“死条子！”德国佬—莱昂·德莱塞特尔大喊。

“西北骑警，为您效劳。带上你的狗跟我们走一趟吧。”

马蒂话还没说完，就听见了一阵巨大的声响，先是什么东西断裂的声音，继而如同狂风隆隆呼啸。他往山洞外面看去，大团大团的雪从山上冲下去，像是云从天上掉下来。他自己的马上还剩下一点干粮，可这时候马已经被雪卷下去，看不见了。马蒂一下子愣住了。按理来说这会儿雪崩应该并不是很常见的，本来也没有太多的雪可以往下落—可是这是怎么回事？“完蛋了。”他自言自语。

“是雪崩，死条子。”莱昂冲他喊，“你他妈的可不可以把我的手铐给解开？”

都他妈的怪这个德国佬，要不是因为他，自己才不会被困在这儿。马蒂怕的要命，但是因为他怕的要命，所以更加怒气冲冲。“我凭什么给你解开？”他对着莱昂喊回去。

“好啊，那我就去找钥匙。”莱昂猛地向后一撤，直接把链子从马蒂的手里拉了出去。他用力直接对着马蒂的肚子踹去，把马蒂踹的跪在地上。莱昂用铐着的手直接对他往下砸，把他砸的吐血。“死条子，钥匙到底放在哪儿？给我开锁！我告诉你，我看你带的这点行李，根本在山里活不下去。而且你恐怕没上过几次山，你压根儿不知道怎么出去。你要是想活命，你就赶紧把手铐给我打开，不然咱们都得在这儿玩完。”

马蒂的一大优点，就是在该服软的时候绝不硬扛。他立马就屈服了，掏出钥匙给莱昂开了锁。虽然他觉得，那个德国佬估计多半会把他扔下凭他自生自灭，但是他压根儿现在站都站不起来，让他去拿德国佬的行李，恐怕还得请莱昂帮忙。他决定赌一下，看莱昂会不会帮他一把。

他靠在山洞里，看着莱昂拿出一张皱皱巴巴、画得乱七八糟的地图，他看出是洛基山脉在卡尔加里附近的地形图。莱昂根本没理他，自己一个人拿出一支铅笔，在地图上画来画去。他感觉力气恢复了一些，计划着要不要等他画完路线，从背后偷袭德国人，卷走他的行李离开。毕竟虽然说要抓活口，但是在这种关头，也顾不上什么活口不活口了，直接扔下他完事。但是某种预感阻止了他这么做。空气开始越来越冷，他觉得莱昂似乎永远没法标记完他那张破地图。

“你没从背后袭击我，可真令人意外，”莱昂突然冷笑，放下了笔，“我在山洞里的时候，你可是个偷袭高手呢。”

“彼此彼此，趁我被雪崩分散注意力的时候揍我一顿。”

两人之间又陷入了死寂。过了不知道有多久，莱昂才开口：“你想不想下山？”

“想啊，老兄，不过你估计是会给我来一枪之后就把我扔到这个山洞里吧？”马蒂讽刺道。

“我要是想这么干，早就一枪把你毙了。说真的，我居然没想到马上毙了你，真是我的失策。不过我觉得，万一出了什么意外，总会有个活人帮着扛行李。”

有希望啊，马蒂想。这人既然想留他一命，就总有机会。说不定能活下来，那他一定把这德国佬拉到警局去，好好敲他一笔。“那我们暂时合作？”

“暂时合作。给我下去拿行李，帮我把所有乱七八糟的探测器之类的都给我扔掉。”

马蒂不喜欢听从别人的命令，尤其是这个德国佬的命令。但是他尽管不愿意承认，却觉得莱昂多半有办法—就算他没有办法，他的食物估计也够吃一阵的。

因为莱昂的雪橇驾驶技术实在是不太乐观—他都怀疑莱昂有没有真正驾驶过几次雪橇—便换成了马蒂来驾驶，莱昂只是偶尔指示一下方向。他现在无比感谢自己作为骑警受过的训练，才让他感觉有什么东西能被控制住了。要让莱昂驾驶雪橇，他觉得自己的性命好像完全控制在莱昂的手上。至少现在如果莱昂开枪，他还可以指挥雪橇犬往悬崖下走，好同归于尽。

然而雪橇转来转去，最后好像总是到了原点一样—或者说这儿的山体都差不多，很难指引出准确的路线。这是非常正常的，因此他没有抱怨。对于山体形态的了解，往往依赖于经验和从他人处打听来的消息，具体到每条山路的话，一次雪崩，或者一场大雪就会改变这一切，让路线无从准确估计。他心里非常焦躁，不过已经认清了现实。他在警局的时候没少听过淘金热时候的故事，如果人进山之后封山，十有八九的结局是饿死在山里，再也走不出来。也许这次真就交代在这里了，但是无论如何，他还是要拼一拼。

到了晚上更为难熬。莱昂生了火，钻进一个山洞里过夜，给他扔了一条毯子就开始自己睡觉，没有跟他说一句话。他睡不着，听见了狼嚎的声音。山里有许多狼。一声声的狼嚎在山洞外面来回飘荡，把整个天空纺织成了一大片威胁。说不定狼会冲进山洞里，把他们撕成碎片。莱昂其实也只有四天的口粮，还要供两个人吃。还有狗。他画的线路图靠谱吗？还有莱昂这个人。他有时候觉得莱昂是真的想要杀他，他甚至都感受到过冰冷的杀意。要不要先下手为强？反正路线已经画好了。他盯着莱昂的脸，想从上面看出点什么来。为什么他要放自己一马，对于一个想抓走他的骑警？他拔出枪，想要把子弹上膛，但是又放下了。某种感情控制住了他，让他几乎无法下手。并不是因为他留自己一条命的感激—而是某种其他的，更深层的恐惧。这种情况下，所谓的感激或道德都没什么用处。马蒂想到自己密西西比河畔的家乡，和温暖的灯光，慢慢睡了过去。

他们仍然是照着线路图继续行进，但是他们也仍然是徒劳无功。他渐渐感觉不到所谓的杀意了，但是莱昂仍然不同他说话，除了指一下方向。食物越来越少，自然也不够喂雪橇犬。他总觉得饥饿之下的雪橇犬或许会退还成他们在雪地里的先祖，变成狼。他听见雪橇犬的嚎叫，越来越恐惧。雪橇犬的眼睛仿佛在放着蓝光。

“把狗杀掉吧，不然咱们该活不下去了。”莱昂终于说出了除了指示方向以外的话。他们用猎刀割开狗的喉咙，剥皮放了血。他总不能饿死；他已经感觉到饥饿了。他觉得自己的活下来的希望确实是越发渺茫，但是总要试一试—总要试一试的。

到了晚上，他们还是生了火，在山洞里睡觉。他终于忍耐不住，问莱昂：“你的路线图靠谱吗？”

“理论上是，但是山体有很大变化，定位并不是很容易。”

他矛盾于要不要多说点什么。他这几日几乎完全处于静默的状态，快要令人疯掉，但是看到莱昂总不知道要说些什么。他还是张口了。“你这个估测路线图的本事是在哪里学到的？”

“在瑞士。我以前去阿尔卑斯山的时候，曾经向人打听如果封山了能怎么样才能活下来。有个当地人教过我大概怎么规划路线图，不过那次没有用上，这一次倒是用上了。”

“你在欧洲也干这一行？”

“你说哪一行？”

“探险或者探测之类…这一行。所以说，传说的你做另一个行当是真事？”马蒂忍不住打听。

“是真事，不过咱们活不活的下来还是另一回事，所以说说也无妨。”莱昂喝了口水，“探险只是我个人的兴趣。我从前在德国的时候，家境很不错，不过这都是破产之前的事情。我家破产之后，基本上值钱的珠宝、文物或者画作之类的已经变卖还债了，不过还剩下一些，但是这些在欧洲大陆基本上已经卖不上价钱。有人告诉我，这些东西虽然在欧洲大陆不算值钱，但是在北美很受欢迎，可以很赚上一笔钱。我委托了他帮我在北美代售，果然赚了一笔。我发现这东西很有销路之后，就不再委托他，因为经过他的手还要被收抽成。”

“但是我发现，这种东西虽然不是精品，但是也都颇有年头，而且到底还是精品的东西利润更高。虽然次一档的东西不受收藏家的欢迎，但是货源几乎都很难说可以稳定供应。如果要想追求稳定的货源，那么一些不完全合法的渠道就是必要的。后来这个生意稍微做起来一些之后，我在北美也算有了一点人脉。欧洲大陆方面反而是对北美这边印第安人的艺术品很感兴趣，我基本上也就是两边卖东西。”

“等到我有一定的钱，我感觉我就没有必要完全为了生计去做这个生意了。我一直爱好探险，尤其是遗迹之类的地方，一方面满足我个人的兴趣，另一方面如果能找到一点东西，也可以赚一笔。我这次是听到我在阿尔伯塔大学的朋友说，据印第安人说，卡尔加里附近的洛基山里，有一处很古老的遗迹。我这次来就是为这个的。”

“他没劝告过你这时候不要进山？”

“有啊，当然有。他是个不错的人。他劝我明年再去也来得及。”

“所以你执意要去？”

“没有办法嘛。我那时候做生意很着急，也得罪了一些人。说不定我什么时候就死掉了，也有可能。对于别人来说，会有明年。对于我来说……我只有现在了。我要是想去哪里，只能是尽快去。为以后留计划的话，很可能就再也没有以后了。你是本地人？”

“我不是。我是美国人。我家在圣路易。”

“那你为什么在这里做警察？”

“我可能只是蠢而已。我小时候就向往拓荒者和淘金者的故事。随便在中西部找个工作，生活，然后找个老婆过完一辈子的生活对于我来说太无聊了…仿佛一眼就能望见一切的尽头。我不想那样生活，我从小也和我老爸一起打猎，枪法不错，我就跑到了北方，但是没有金矿，也没有什么可以拓荒，总之也并没有什么人。我在西北骑警找了个工作，说不定我工作下去，就会有新的机会了呢？虽然育空没有金矿了，但是努纳武特、或者其他地方发现了金矿呢？我就一直在等，但是一直在赚一点死工资。虽然这里有油田，但是一桶一桶的石油，终究不是能够马上变现的黄金啊。”

“所以你才来敲我一笔？”莱昂带着一点讽刺意味地问道。

“我并不如你那么有钱。”马蒂笑笑，“但是钱不钱现在也就那回事了，我们都会死在这儿的。”

“不会的。”莱昂的神色显得笃定又有些疯狂，“我们都会活下来。”

马蒂虽然知道事实可能并不乐观，但是莱昂肯同他说话这点，让他稍微好过了一些。他不会在背后对自己下手，况且他从小到大也不习惯于长时间保持静默。在他中西部的故乡，他有父母和兄弟。在卡尔加里的骑警署，他有同僚。在落基山里，他却必须保持沉默；沉默对他来说是防护罩，也是苦刑的一种。他现在有人可以说几句话了，总会让他在死掉之前好过一些—不，他不会死。他的直觉告诉他，必须信赖这个德国人不可。

但是事情并没有因为他的直觉的预兆就拒绝变得更糟糕。他只能一步一步走着下山。他的脚痛的要命，只能走一走就停下来。他们的肉越来越少，而行李却好像没有变轻。而且，他饿的要命，饥饿像钝刀子一样磨着他的胃。洛基山下雪了。他们实在没有力气继续走下去，只能找一块石头放下，把行李放在身边。雪变成了冻雨，落在他的头上，他仰着头，对着灰色的天空发呆。

晚上他们找地方生火的时候，却发现行李湿了，火柴已经打不着火。他们拿出所有的行李检查了一遍，发现所有的火柴都已经湿了，而现在外面一直在下雪，也没有办法把它们弄干。他们没法喝热水，也没法烤东西吃。莱昂提议他们吃生肉，他虽然有点恶心，但是饥饿战胜了一切。它从钝痛变成了尖锐的疼痛，让他不得不啃起了生肉，那肉开始冻的有点硬了，还有一丝血腥气，让他感觉自己好像从人类退化为某种兽类。

没有火，他只能把雪块放在嘴里嚼，让他的神经都冻得有点麻木起来。他的脚冻的很疼，应该是流了血，踝骨一抽一抽地发痛。寒冷如同有实体那样，在不停地把他的肉从骨架上卸下来。他犹豫了一下，往莱昂那边挤，实在是太冷了—莱昂倒没有把他推开，毕竟德国人也不是用什么特殊材料做成的。莱昂把他拉的近一些，用胳膊箍着他，仿佛在抱一个巨大的枕头。虽然还是很冷，但是两个人靠在一起，总是要比一个人受冻舒服一些。阴冷的风吹了起来，雪花飘进山洞，让他尽量靠得更紧了些。

第二天起来，没有太阳，地面和天空的灰色都开始变得更深更浓了，更加悲惨的是他们快要断粮了。他们掏出枪，开始打松鸡和兔子，但是疲惫和衰弱让他们浪费了一些子弹。他们已经饿的快要疯掉了，他觉得他把羽毛、脑袋和什么乱七八糟的东西都一股脑地吞了下去，咬的咯吱咯吱响，但是仍然感觉不能填饱肚子。他的踝骨已经麻木，走路跛得更明显了。但是脚踝的痛苦跟胃里的疼痛一比，已经算不了什么。饥饿的疼痛是尖锐的。那疼痛咬啮他，再咬啮他，咬得他连莱昂的指示仿佛也听不见。

在这样糟糕的境地中，他却对莱昂产生了更深的、几乎超乎于友谊的感情。各种各样的疼痛和寒冷折磨得他几乎要疯掉，如果不是莱昂在这里，他或许会选择马上从山上跳下去，因为并没有活路。某种固执的声音告诉他，只要相信莱昂，他就能活下去。马蒂对于莱昂不仅是信任，更像一种依赖。他不知道没有莱昂，自己会不会现在还活着。

他们的子弹快打光了，不过刀还可以用。如果努力一点，说不定可以在雪下面扒到浆果吃。但是他们的子弹到底还是打光了；毕竟在极端的饥饿和衰弱之下，他们的准头越来越差。他现在已经快不会看指南针了，莱昂也好不了多少，经常发现自己好像在兜圈子，但是好像又不是。一种幻觉开始纠缠他。他深信有颗子弹还带在身上，就在步枪弹仓里，他一直没有想起。可从另一面看，他又一直明白弹仓是空的。幻觉仍然坚持，他把它赶走几小时后，终于拉开枪，望了望那空弹仓。那失望很痛苦，好像他真希望能找到子弹似的。

艰难跋涉才半个小时，幻觉又出现了。他再次跟幻觉斗争。幻觉仍然缠着他，直到他为了摆脱纠缠拉开枪来否定了自己为止。有时他的心漫游得更远了。他像个机器人一样艰难地跋涉着，各式各样稀奇古怪的念头像蠕虫一样咬啮着他的头脑。但是那样脱离现实的漫游都很短促。因为饥饿那痛苦的咬啮总会把他呼唤回来，有时候莱昂也会拍他提醒一下。有一回一个形象就是那样一震，把他从漫游里呼唤回来的。那形象几乎让他昏死过去。他站立不稳了，摇晃着，像醉汉一样趔趄着，努力稳住自己。有一匹马站在他面前。一匹马！他不能相信自己的眼睛。他揉了揉眼睛，看到的不是一匹马，却是一只很大的灰熊。

他感到莱昂用了很大的力气把他向后甩，直接把他推到了一块石头上，可能是流血了。他看见莱昂直接拿起了没有子弹的空枪，在意识到枪是空的之后，才换成了猎刀。莱昂要拿一把刀子和那头熊打？马蒂想。莱昂没有，只是拿着刀子狠狠地盯着灰熊。灰熊笨拙地前进了两三步，站立起来，发出一声试探性的怒吼。若是莱昂逃跑，它就会追上去，可莱昂并没有逃跑。他也怒吼了，野蛮地、凶残地怒吼起来。灰熊虽然继续怒吼，但是他已经躲开到了一边。它被莱昂的奇怪架势给震慑住了。等到灰熊脱离了他们的视线，莱昂才一下子坐在地上。

马蒂也被震慑住了。他什么话都没有说，感觉自己好像站不起来似的。他手脚并用地爬到莱昂身边，从后面抱住莱昂。他们两个都很冷，但是马蒂却感到了某种温暖，这温暖让他几乎狂乱起来，他亲吻了莱昂的脸。莱昂没有推开他。时间好像在这无边的雪山里停滞，不知道过了多久，他们才站起来，继续行进。

或许死亡已经在离他们越来越近。他不饿，甚至连想到食物也不叫他高兴。他所做的一切都只出于理智。他疯狂地扒着雪地，像牛一样地啃着雪地下的草，嘴里没有一点感觉。他的脚似乎不再发痛，寒冷似乎也快要消失了。然而他却清楚地看见，莱昂却在他面前倒了下来。

莱昂没死。他用残存的感官，摸到莱昂好像在发烧。他们可能彻底出不去了。他找了个稍微不那么冷的山洞里停下，莱昂开始说胡话，用着他不懂的语言。他看到了什么？是疯狂的幻境，还是莱茵河畔的故乡？莱昂可能是烧得有点糊涂，试图去吻他。他几乎已经不剩下什么感官了，但是他还是感到了生命的热度。他死死地抱住莱昂，不让这一点温度离开。

他从来没有产生过真正的爱情。他爱的是他的父母兄弟，但是那不是爱情。但是假如他无法离开一个人，拿全部的身心都维系在一个人身上，没有这个人，他就几乎无法生存下去—那是不是爱情？或许是。或许他爱莱昂。他知道莱昂是个男人，但是这根本不重要。雪山之内没有人能够裁决他的想法是否符合道德，他也恐怕再也无法离开。他想起少年时候的痴梦，想到如今这场奇遇。也许上帝的命令正是让他埋骨于绵延的洛基山脉之中。他将微笑着、毫无遗憾地接受这种命运，如果是同莱昂在一起的话。从前对于冒险的期待、对于从这个德国佬身上捞一笔的愿望，对他来说已经遥远如同前生。

他感觉自己也在胡乱说话。他问莱昂，为什么一开始没有杀掉他？多带一个人确实是累赘。

莱昂用他几乎听不懂的、乱七八糟的英语回答他。

“因为孤独。我从很久很久以前，就是一个人。一个人做生意，一个人冒险。是的，我有朋友，但是我到底还是一个人。我一直就觉得自己可能会有一天，也是这样一个人死去…我从雪崩封山开始，就做好了死的打算。或许这往地狱的旅程不会这么孤独。”

“不，我们都会活下来。”那个固执的声音好像操纵了马蒂。

“你会活下来。我可能不会了。但是无论如何，还是谢谢你。”

“我们会活下来的。我就算拖，也要把你拖下山。”

马蒂实现了他的诺言，尽管把一个生病的男人拖下雪山绝非易事。莱昂很沉，他自己也越来越衰弱。胃和神经都已休眠。可是他体内的生命和某种强韧的意念还驱赶着他前进。他非常疲倦，但是生命却拒绝死亡。他必须把莱昂拖下去。

他听见莱昂说让自己把他杀死，好不至于离开之前死于饥饿。他忘了怎么说话，只是沉默地继续拖着莱昂向前走。或许他将饿死于雪山里，但是无论如何他不能食人。不能吃掉莱昂。假如他因为生存的欲望而食人，那么生存对他也毫无意义。他可能放弃了活着，他全部的目标就是拖着莱昂离开雪山。他已经不饿了。他一定带着莱昂离开，哪怕最后拖下来的是一具尸体。不，莱昂不会死。他们都会活下来。食人对他来说并不是什么道德的谴责，他已经快忘记什么是道德了。他不能亲手毁掉他活下来的支柱、目的、和他的爱—或许是，或许不是。

马蒂终于停了下来，他以为自己看到了幻觉。但是眼前看到的一切并不是幻觉。他看到了印第安人的营地，丛丛火炬犹如繁星。他看见了他们的帐篷被火焰染成了金橙色。他把莱昂拖下山了。他们活下来了。马蒂跪了下来。

二

莱昂的病不是很严重，在舒服的地方待上一个晚上就很快恢复了。马蒂第二天早上就向他告别了，他借了匹印第安人的马，又借了套骑警制服离开了。他忘记了马蒂离开的时候都对他说了什么。

他只记得马蒂离开的时候大雪漫天，马蹄踩在雪地上留下一个个脚印，红衣鲜艳如火。


End file.
